Here's your Stupid Present
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Hungary loves Christmas, but since this is a festive day, she has no choice but to give a present to the one who she dislikes-or more like-HATES the most. But what will this man give in return for her present? Rated T, PruHun, plus Special Ending. Please enjoy and Merry Christmas!


**I don't know how I was able to make so many X-MAS One-shots for everyone, just wait until I make VALENTINE ONE-SHOTS and we'll see how much I can make for the brand new year! This time I'm going to make a normal pairing, like a boy-and-girl relationship, even though I usually do yaoi, but I hope everyone will like this very much!**

**So, please enjoy this fanfic called...**

_Here's Your Stupid Present_

HUNGARY loves Christmas, the day where she could spend her entire day with her family and friends throughout the year of the greatest celebrated days of all time. She has it all planned and ready to make her wishes come true before the end of the year, and she _truly_ hopes that her wishes will come true as she gazes up at the stars as she gets out from the shops with a huge present in her hands.

Then out of nowhere, the sky decided to give out a small show of white snow that suddenly glitters down like stardust. The snow is soft when Hungary playfully let out her pink tongue for a taste, but it was extremely cold. Her feet and legs motion over to the left sidewalk, heading down to get home yet in her mind is set on one despicable quest for this year.

Hungary's feet felt like lead: they dragged her down as if they don't want to take her to the park where she will meet the one who is supposed to give her a present this year. However, Hungary knew that the man of her nightmares (and dreams) is waiting impatiently for her at the park. Or rather, she will be the one who waits for him since he is always known for being late.

But right now, standing near the swings as she makes her way in, is a boy with silvery moon hair and daring red eyes like a white rabbit named Prussia.

The boy saw her and gave off a smirk. "Yo, Honey!"

Hungary blushed furiously as she paces over to him. "Don't call me that, I'm not yours."

His face made a smug look and said, "But I bet you wished I was, right? You can't stand this awesomeness of me at all!"

Hungary wanted to hit him with her frying pan right across that smug face of his, but instead her hands tremble in hold of the present she is meaning to give him. So, looking away and pulling her arms out with the present, she pushed the present at his chest.

"Here's your stupid present," Hungary said, almost in a faint voice.

Prussia took the present but leaned his ear over to her face. "What, my awesome ears couldn't hear you…"

"HERE'S YOUR STUPID PRESENT!" Hungary yelled out loud and Prussia almost fell to the ground with that barbaric voice.

Prussia looked down at the present in his hands, the green wrapping is very shiny with on top a large red bow nicely done. Prussia looked over to his present, Hungary looked at it and for some reason it is in his pocket. Why is his present in his pocket? The answer came when Prussia, who puts the giant present under his left arm, took his hand out and gets the small box out.

Hungary couldn't believe it, it is a type of box you would put a ring inside.

Prussia gave a cheeky smile, showing his naked teeth and a red flush across his face when Hungary took the box. Hungary opens it and sees a large white diamond ring that practically looks like the earth.

"Marry me, Hungary," Prussia said, swallowing hard and waiting for an answer from her.

Hungary stared at the box…and she smiles softly to both the ring and Prussia.

"I'll merry you, Prussia…"

They both smiled together, and they knew both of them shared a wonderful love that can never be broken.

_The End_

_Extended Ending_

"By the way," Prussia said, looking at the green box. "What's in here?" Prussia was curious of what is inside the box and took out the red ribbon.

_POP! _A jack-in-a-box in frilly clothing and a large grin pops out the box and Prussia fell on his butt, with Hungary laughing until her sides her.

And before Prussia could do something, Hungary got down to her knees and softly plants a kiss on the flushing red cheek.


End file.
